Takuya Fujiwara
is a 16 year old or something high school student who is the protagonist of Pachimon Great Battle. Personality Takuya is a timid and insecure guy with few friends, rarely socialising. Kudo Kentaro is his only close companion. He upholds righteousness and wants to protect others but lacks the courage to do so at the same time. However, he gains bravery as the series progresses. History Takuya had a serious crush on his classmate Kaori Sakata and often confided in Kudo about his feelings, though he never dared to make a move at all, mostly watching from afar while trying not to be creepy. He feared getting looked down upon and was certian of getting rejected if he did anything, since she was smarter and had a lot more desirable qualities than himself, who barely excelled at anything. Kudo often pointed out, however, that Takuya rarely even spoke to her and knew nothing much about her other than her look. Things escalated when Takuya realised Kaori was getting together with a rich guy, Kenji Fukuoka, and he exaggeratedly fell into despair. Kudo, who received a barrage of complaints from Takuya, comforted him but stated that Takuya really could not blame anyone for that, especially since he did not have the guts to confess before. Seeing Kenji give a expensive bracelet to Kaori made Takuya go into a jealous rage and decided that he needed to break them apart. Takuya trudged home in hopelessness after school, not even noticing that he crashed into a table of a roadside stall. The owner, an old man, asked him what the problem was, and handed him a card and a device. On it, was a monstrous creature accompanied by the words "Bōrei Kaijū Tobozu". "5 yen and your problems will be solved," the man said. Finding it intriguing, Takuya bought it since things could seldom be found for 5 yen these days. The device started speaking, much to his surprise, announcing itself a as Pachi Scanner and introducing him to Pachimon Cards. Takuya looked up to ask the store owner some questions, but the space the shop had once occupied was completely empty. The Pahchi Scanner, now named Scanson, continued to inform Takuya about the powers of the card, convincing him to try using it. Back in his home, Takuya scanned it and summoned Tobozu in small size before using the PachiRise function to become Tobozu himself. He used the ghost kaiju's intangibility to enter a shop to steal some jewellery, all while being encouraged by his Pachi Scanner to stop being his timid self and "take matters into his own hands" despite his fears. The next day Takuya lied to Kudo about buying them for Kaori to win her back, though Kudo again noted that they were not even technically together in the first place, only in his mind. Takuya placed the stuff on her table with a note since he did not dare to confront her directly, but this was unfortunately witnessed by her. Strangely enough, she believed it was Kenji secretly getting him to do it and thought she saw through his act. With that, Takuya was speechless and had to be unceremoniously dragged away by Kudo. Scanson remarked on how Takuya's efforts were unappreciated by Kaori and how heartless she was, with Takuya suffering for so long being in love with her but not getting anything in return. "Kaori just fell for a wealthy kid and did not cherish the one whom she meant a lot to,” the device stated, and so both Kaori and Kenji needed to be punished, and thus Takuya needed to stop being his wimpy self and actually give them what they deserve. Takuya sighted them hanging out in a park, with his rival giving more expensive things to Kaori, truly enraging him. Still reluctant to attack them by himself, Takuya PachiSummoned Tobozu to do it. He watched from afar as Tobozu struck them and destroyed Kenji’s gifts, feeling oddly pleased with it. Kenji dashed away from the scene, with Kaori running behind, and Tobozu behind her. Kenji pushed over a dustbin to block the path, which stopped Kaori. Tobozu took the chance to beat her up. Takuya soon could not bare to watch and hid behind a wall and began asking Scanson if it were possible to get Tobozu to return. Despite Scanson mocking that it would show that he still had no guts to take action, he called Tobozu back. “You really don’t have the courage to do anything,” Scanson commented, but Takuya replied that he would hesitate and fear only when doing something he was unsure about, which was why he could instantly decide on making his Pachimon retreat as he knew it was right without a doubt. He thought that he was foolish to have listened to his device at the start. As he remembered Kudo’s “wise words” that he did not know his crush well in the first place, and was just imagining everything. If she was not what he believed her to be and did not even care about him, then she was not worth his time, and that included getting revenge. Takuya though he felt Scanson roll his non-existent eyes when he told him all this. He made up his mind to check on Kaori. But at this moment, Majeris burst through a building, its roar echoed through the area. Category:Pachimon Great Battle Category:Pachimon Great Battle Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Mao Wu Kong